gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rancher XL
}} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = rancherxl rancherxl2 (Snow variant) |handlingname = RANCHERXL |textlabelname = RANCHERXL |roadspawn = Yes (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Rancher XL is a four-door, mid-size SUV in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is a four-door derivative of the Rancher from Grand Theft Auto IV, with a longer wheelbase — reminiscent of the FBI Rancher and Gang Rancher from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Rancher XL is based on the , but with a boxier design. Its front end could be based on a or . It also shares some styling (front and rear fascias) with the , albeit being considerably larger. In-game, it is based on the original Rancher from Grand Theft Auto IV, but with four doors, having a longer wheelbase. The vehicle only appears in its full-body appearance, lacking a pickup variant unlike the GTA IV s Rancher. Its paint scheme has also changed from its two-door counterpart, now being a two-tone color scheme, instead of a single color with a wide stripe. It also has Light Smoke window tint applied by default.File Data: Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Snow= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Rancher XL is slightly slower than its 2-door edition due to the extended chassis, and its acceleration and top speed leaves much to be desired. Its handling is much better than the previous edition, though. The Rancher XL is the only vehicle with live axle suspension while others with a live axle model perform as if they have independent systems. Its large inline-4 engine can be heard very clearly, being significantly high-revving and roary. The all-wheel drivetrain (30-70, front to rear) provides decent traction, as well as good capacity to sort uneven terrain thanks to its large wheels and high ground clearance, though it will not be the best at hill climbing due to the weight and acceleration. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image =RancherXL-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery DeclasseRancherXL-Front1-GTAV.png|Rancher XL in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) DeclasseRancherXL-Front-GTAV.png|Front and side view of the Rancher XL. (Rear quarter view) RancherXL-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Rancher XL on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. RancherXL-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Rancher XL on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants *A snow-covered Rancher XL is used by the player during the Prologue mission. This particular variant has snow on its hood and roof, features snow chains on its tires, and includes a handle on the rear trunk door which isn't present on the regular version. PrologueRancherXL2-GTAV-front.png|A snow-covered Rancher XL in Prologue (Rear quarter view). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be found around the lone building on the far south-west end of the Los Santos Airport and behind other hangars on the south end. Due to the immediate wanted level earned from entering the airport runway area, a Rancher XL here can be hard to obtain without owning a hangar. *It can rarely be found driven on the streets of Los Santos. *Can be also found in Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry. *Two Rancher XLs can be found in the "Duel" random event in a unique worn red, and worn green. *Can be found in Braddock Pass, Blaine County while driving a Bison. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $9,000 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Can be found around the lone building in the far southwest corner of Los Santos Airport and behind other hangars on the south end. *Used as the departure vehicle in the Casino Heist if Karim Denz is chosen as the driver. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Chronologically, this is the first vehicle driven in the HD Universe. *The crash data mentioned in the description may be a reference to the real-life Chevrolet Blazer with its poor IIHS rating and high casualty rates in accidents. *The default radio stations for the Rancher XL are The Lowdown 91.1 and Space 103.2. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles